Aureliar
Racial Origins The Aureliar, or Fair Elves, are the orginal Elves who followed Olvana to the Garden of Danara. Although most of their kindred returned to Gaiana to help their Avallani cousins, a small group remained behind. Now, numerous once more, the Aureliar have lived within the presence of the Gods for millenia, and have gained an aura of their own. Political Structure Mersius is the King of the Aureliar, and has been since the birth of the Elves. Although the monarch, there is no rigid structure amongst the Fair Elves, and all are equal- it is hard to consider yourself a King when in the presence of Gods. Despite his slack of regality, he is the leader of the Elves, and he is sought by his own people and by the Gods when there are matters to discuss. Mersius regularly consults the Gods, though they themselves let Mersius decide what is right for the Aureliar. All the Elves are equal though, and Mersius’s palace is matched in size and splendour by the homes of the other Elves. The Aureliar value free-will above leadership, which is why a large host of them left the Garden to help the Avallani, against the wishes of Mersius. Social Structure The Elves live in the city of Mersia, in the centre of the Garden of Danara. There is no social rank amongst the elves of Mersia. Every one has equal status. Even the king is generally treated as a peer. The Aureliar have no need for money, nor work- everything they need is in the Garden. They spend their time singing, dancing, socializing, flirting, etc. Most of them forge great weapons or create works of beauty, as tribute to the gods, and for the love of the art. Elves are permitted to marry who they will, and some have even married angels. Mersius’s son, Erunos, even married Olvana, the great Valmo. Because of this inter-breeding, most of the Aureliar have divine blood somewhere in their history, and have become very powerful and beautiful. Even those who don’t have been affected by the presence of the Gods, and altered in stature and essence. The Elves of Mersia are extremely adept at magic- they have been taught by the Gods for thousands of years- though they are not power-hungry, as they remember the betrayal of Gwyllion well. Most use magic even for the most mundane of tasks, such as cleaning- they are extremely adept in the Essence. Military Structure The Aureliar have no need of a military, living in the very heart of paradise. Most Elves are skilled warriors, as they practice just for the love of it, and have been trained by Kelvinn. Should the need ever arise, the Fair Elves will rally around the Gods, under the command of Mersius. Currency The Aureliar have no need of currency. If somebody has something they wish to own, they exchange it for something of equal worth. Food is plentiful in the Garden, so they barter only for things to help in the creation of art. Appearance The Aureliar are the fairest and tallest of al Elves, and all living creatures. Their hair is golden and their eyes are silver, changed over the centuries of living amongst the Gods. Their bodies are well-defined, and they wear long flowing robes of gold and silver, adorned with beautiful gems. Most wear their hair long, and seldom braided. The Aureliar also have a visible aura around them, visible to any who percieve them- which adds to their beauty and awe. Housing Most of the Aurelia live in the city of Mersia- a gigantic city of gold and marble, with thousands of towers, palaces and parks, all connected by high bridges. As many of the Fair Elves left in the First Age, there is ample room for all. Every family has a palace of their own, and most have their own workshop and smithy- ironic that the only race which doesn’t covet wealth have it in abundance. Diet The Aureliar have all the food they should want- thousands of varieties of fruit and vegetables from the gardens. All Aurelia are vegetarians- it is prohibited to spill blood in the Garden, so hunting is not possible. Worship The Aureliar do not worship the Valmo as such- they live with them on a daily basis; they know the truth behind every myth and every God, and as such religion is not necessary. However, they do look up to them, as a mortal would look up to a king, and strive to help them in any way they can- they honour them regularly with feasts and gifts. They love the Gods dearly, yet unlike pious priests they are all too familiar with their Gods’s faults. Stats Skills Special- All get 45% of original DP's to spend, in addition to the above. Each Aureliar has access to Arcane spell-lists (though they must be developed as normal). All start with 1-4 Prosaic Lists, to Level 20. Category:Elves Category:Races Category:Fair Elves Category:Avallani Category:Godlands